M. Bison vs Quan Chi
Description Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat! Which soul-powered villain will win? Which will die? Interlude Wiz: For dominating the earth, some people have to use the souls of others Boomstick: Like M.Bison, the leader of the Shadaloo organization Wiz:And Quan Chi, the sorcerer who made the Netherrealm rise. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Quan Chi Wiz: Some time before the events of Mortal Kombat, fallen elder god Shinnok was sent to the Netherrealm Boomstick: Aka, an alternate ridiculous name for Hell to prevent controversy. Wiz: In the Netherrealm, Shinnok was constantly tortured by the place's overlord, Lucifer. He was at his mercy, until he met the sorcerer Quan Chi. Quan Chi could freely travel between realms, so Shinnok asked him to overthrow Lucifer, and after this, the former elder god gave Quan Chi incredible powers. Boomstick: So... An alternate Lucifer gave a sorcerer with make up powers for killing the actual Lucifer? Wiz: The make-up is either his skin or results of sorcery. The attacks Shinnok gave are extremely powe... Boomstick: SPAMMABLE AND ANNOYING! Wiz: Yes, but this compensates the fact that, despite being incredibly clever, is not a skilled fighter, losing to Liu Kang even when teamed with Scorpion. He defeated Kang once, but with a surprise attack when the enemy was distracted by Tsung, doing the same thing with Raiden. Boomstick: The worst of... Wiz: Boomstick, shut up, ok? I told you like, 10 times you could change the adventure mode's difficulty. Anyways, Quan Chi can throw the Green Flaming skull, which is not actually a skull, but a ball of green magical energy. Can't say the same thing about the Skeletal Boost though, where he summons a skeletal hand, but instead of trying to destroy the opponent, the undead thing simply heals Quan Chi and raises his stats. The Trance, where he controls the mind of his opponent into peacefully walking like zombies into him, leaving him/her open for any hits. Boomstick: Oooooohhhhhh, so he can create such spooky scary hands, and make people act like the bad zombie actors from walking deaaaad, i'm sooooo afraaai... (Mechanical Sound) Boomstick: Can't you stop?! Wiz: With the Tele Stomp, he teleports and stomps the opponent numerous times. Boomstick: Isn't it obvious? ( 3 Mechanical Sounds) Boomstick: Ok, i'll stop. Wiz: With the Rising Star, he slides and kicks the enemy from below. Boomstick: He's a pain in the ass to beat, but unfortunately his opponent is still annoying (8 Mechanical Sounds) Quan Chi: You'll serve me in the Netherrealm. M.Bison Wiz: Of all the main villains of the Street Fighter franchise, none is as deadly as M. Bison. Boomstick: That OP little b... Best character ever! Don't kill me! Wiz: When he was young, he was just a martial artist like any other, but had extreme ambitions, which made him kill his master and succumb to complete chaos. Boomstick: This is another proof! I said he's OP! And know what? OP IS A FA... Fegelein! I said Fegelein! According to that parody channel, he's Hitler's enemy! (17 Mechanical sounds) Boomstick: Call me when the battle is about to start. Wiz: Bison's master was the only person in the world to know the evil power of Psycho Power, but passed the power for other 3 students. And Bison tried to rule the earth Boomstick: Of course! Sorry, i.. i couldn't resist this one... Wiz: Psycho Power prevents a person from dying, even resisting the Raging Demon. But that's not all, it gives the person extremely powerful moves. Like the Double Knee Press, where he jumps and flips with the knees pointed at the opponent, hitting the person in the front of him, a long Double Knee Press Combo, called Double Knee Press Nightmare, The Head Press, where he jumps at the opponent's head, the Psycho Cannon, that's, well, a ball of Psycho Power, The Bison Warp, which's basically just a teleport, but is good for combos, the Psycho Crusher, where he cover himself with... Something and quickly flies at the opponent. The Nightmare Booster, a stronger Psycho crusher in which he takes the opponent to the air and crashes him/her, The Psycho Punisher, where he head presses the opponent, grabs him/her and sends a wave of psycho power through the chest. However, he's holding back, and when he decides to use all his power, Boomstick, i know you can't resist, you can rage now. Boomstick: F*ck, Sh*t, F*ck, D@mn, i hate this stupid "Final Bison" so much, and unlike other op bosses, like Shin Akuma or Master Core, you can't f*cking prevent it from appearing. And that "Ultimate Psycho Crusher" he gains? WHY DOES THIS EXISTS? Stop pointing that mechanical arm at me, you let me... (89 Mechanical sounds) M.Bison: My Psycho Power knows no limits! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight I'd like to say sorry for the fight's intro being so bad, it is the best one i could think of. M.Bison is at Shadaloo's laboratory, when a portal appears, and Quan Chi comes from it M.Bison: What do you want, worm? Quan Chi: I've heard you've got the same plans as me, so i would like to form a Deadly Alliance. M.Bison: Fool, think i don't know what you did to Shang Tsung? Balrog, Vega, kill him. Vega and Balrog charge at Quan Chi, but the sorcerer teleports and impales them with his blades. Quan Chi: Easy. M.Bison: Die! Quan Chi: You wil serve me in the Netherrealm. Both fighters get in fighting stances. FIGHT! Quan chi tries to hit Bison with Green Flaming Skulls, but Bison teleports away, then he head presses the sorcerer and tries to slide into him, but Chi tele stomps him. After some stomps, Bison counters with Psycho Crusher, the sorcerer then uppercuts him, throws some Green Flaming skulls, uses Trance, repeats, and heals himself with the Skeletal Boost. As Quan Chi heals himself, M. Bison gets up, teleports right in front of his opponent, and hits him with a Focus Attack, then with a Double Knee Press, and starts spamming Psycho Booster, he then throws Quan Chi into the ground and tries to Head Press him, but is dodged and hit with Rising Star. He then throws another Green Flaming Skull, but Bison defends himself with Psycho Cannon, and they start a projectile war. However, Bison's projectile turns out superior, and he then hits Quan Chi with Nightmare Booster, then with Double Knee Press Combo. M. Bison: Close your eyes, an endless nightmare awaits! Quan Chi: You'll see the nighmare known as hell! Quan Chi does his X-Ray Attack, then hits Bison with his blades. Everything seemed finished, when Bison's clothes started turning black, leaving Quan Chi confused. As Final Bison's transformation was finished, Quan Chi tried to rush at him, but was countered with Ultimate Psycho Crusher, and is thrown to the lab''s wall, crushing his bones, then finished with Nightmare Booster. M.Bison: You were almost entertaining. K.O! Quan Chi's body stays there while M. Bison grabs a cellphone and starts screaming "YES!". Conclusion Boomstick: Well, at least one of them died. Wiz: Normally, it would be an extremely close match, with their moves easily countering each other, also, Quan Chi has the intelligence advantage, and Bison has the durabiilty advantage. Their other stats are matched. Boomstick: But when Bison decided to use all his power, it was over. Quan Chi did his best, but for Bison, it was just Tuesday. Wiz: The winner is M. Bison. Next Time I go to the Hall of records every time i can, and i've seen some of the greatest losers are based on stealth, or at least presume to be MICHELANGELO VS FREDDY FAZBEAR. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015